


Specifics

by CrookedDormouse



Series: Last Words of Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Guessing on Emily's background, Lena's near death experience, Slipstream Incident, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Winston and Angela are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedDormouse/pseuds/CrookedDormouse
Summary: The story was on your 18th birthday, the last words your soulmate says to you will appear on your skin.Emily always dreaded the moment she would know her soulmate.Lena chose to try anyway.





	Specifics

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the Pharmercy fic was the only one planned, but then my brain spoke up and well here we go  
> It's a little shorter but I had fun  
> Warning: glitch text

She was not always a perfectionist. During school, she never double checked things (much to her writing teacher's dismay) and always cheered whenever work was done.  
Now, she checks them once, twice, thrice, four times when she's done. Schematics, paperwork, anything. Anything at all she had to make sure was perfect. Her heart knew when she did all that she could do, replacing pressure of sorrow with the lift of love.  
She did not know who was her soulmate, but she was going to make them last a little longer. Just to keep her heart steady and breath normal at the very least. She wanted to know if her soulmate ever felt the same crushing pain and what her words were. They wouldn't know until after the end, but hopefully they could have enough time together.  
Because 'Something is wrong' being scratched along her chest does not bode well.  
-  
Lena always looked towards the sky, ever since she was young. There was something about the deep blue that always drew her in. The ground was covered in dirt, soot, parts of other living things, but in the sky, there was hope. Her father told her stories of heroes every night, how they saved the world and were now watching over it. Even those lost were still looking after everyone, becoming the stars in the sky.  
When she left to go to flight school, the lights in the sky was all she could think about. Flight school was harrowing but the reward was worth it. She even got through it surprisingly quickly, learning in advance of classes and studying all night with twelve cups of coffee. That had to stop in the end, she was too fidgety during class, but it managed to get her out and flying at eighteen.  
The scary part was the words that appeared across her chest.  
They felt heavy, heavier than any other part of her body. For a while, she was worried that it would affect her ability to fly, making her too heavy to even lift off the ground. Yet no one seemed to notice how she tested it by always checking how much she could jump, never even seeing the change of weight. With all their affirmation, Lena ascended past everyone in school, nearly forgetting the titanic force sitting on her lungs.  
Her expertise gained many eyes and offers to jobs and the like, but there was only one she was interested in. The heroes who saved her dad and made the sky clear of ash. Overwatch.  
She managed to volunteer for one of their ideas: a plane so fast it could break the time barrier, appearing in an instant with little time in between. It was genius, with so many engineers and overseers, it had to be.  
Between tests and meetings she stuck by the plane, watching as it grew huge and powerful, leaping from the blueprints she was shown. The sleek design to the possibility of time travel, the Slipstream was beautiful.  
So was the woman working on it.  
Lena never denied that part of her, the hopeless romantic with a penitence to stare at gorgeous women. While busy with flight school, she met a few gazes as well but none of them really lasted. She was too far in the sky to be dragged down to Earth. But the words across her chest struck her down regardless of how high the plane was, she supposed it was a sign. No matter what happened, she would show her love unabashedly.  
S͘h̚eͧ jͩủs̡t᷾ w̵i͞s̗ḩe̫d̥ s͓h͋e̍ c͋o͡u̹l᷇d̷ t͠a͡l̵k̊ m͝o̫rͧe͂ with the redhead dedicating most of her time making sure Lena did not crash and burn.  
The redhead, Emily (she managed to get out of her when the woman finally took a break), was interesting to say the least. Lena tried talking more with her and she did not seem to mind it, not something Lena was used to but nothing at Overwatch was.  
⁍⁄ ⁂‗⁀⁆⁂․ ⁛⁕⁀‡   ⁜…‣“ ›″⁔”⁓⁛„  
She met the others working on the Slipstream and got to know them fairly well. Had to admit that a talking space scientist gorilla was not what she was expecting.  
ᵁ̈́̏̈́ᴏ͈̈́̈́ᶁ̈́̓̈́ᶜ̳̈́̈́ᶰ̳̈́̈́ᵚ̈́ͪ̈́ᶑ̈́̈́̚ᵃ̈́ͥ̈́ ᵖ̈́̄̈́ᶫ͉̈́̈́ᴪ᷊̈́̈́ᶡ̷̈́̈́ᵴ̻̈́̈́ᶕ̨̈́᷆̈́  
She got in the Slipstream.  
Ď̔̌ǐ͋᷉̌ď̌͟ š͒̌ȟ᷾̌ě͖̌ ǧ̸̌ě̒̌ť͈̌ ǒͤ̌ǔ̉̌ť᷄̌ ǒ̌͡f̰̌̌ ǐ̆̌ť̅̌?̧̌̌  
ⅸ̎̅̎ⅹ̤̎̎ↈ̎ͭ̎ⅽ̎̇̎ↆ̟̎̎ ⅒̢̎̎⅚̶̎̎Ⅾ̎᷆̎ ↆ̎̒̎⅘̎᷅̎ⅽ̎̄̎ⅳ̎᷃̎  
“Coming!” She twisted her apron around until it finally cooperated with her and dashed down to help with the rowdy customers. The normal busy day  
∔͕̜͕͟⊜͕̳͕  
Her hoodie slipped down, letting her take a deep breath. Of course the warm air only made her cough but it was fresher than the air inside the hoodie.  
“I should wash this thing...” Lena hummed and rocked back in her chair, lifting one side off the ground.  
▕᷆╾ͅ  
She was there, people were there. Blinking in and out and in and out. They finally put a clock on the wall, like she asked.  
W̡͆͆h͆͌͆o͆ͫ͆ d͆̌͆i̲͆͆d͆͊͆ s͆ͮ͆h͆᷈͆ḙ͆͆ ḁ͆͆s͆͌͆k͆̈́͆?͆̎͒͆  
-  
Her chest was on fire, burning like she was ready to spontaneously combust. The Slipstream was gone, Lena with it, and Emily was having a heart attack on the demonstration floor. Not quite a heart attack, but something to its extent. It felt like her heart was tearing through her chest, ready to shoot off into the distance like Lena did.  
Was that it? Was it because of Lena?  
They had grown quite close (or at least closer than other coworkers) while she worked on the plane, she almost forgot about the words bearing down on her. Did she forget to check something one more time?  
While the others scrambled to try and find some way to contact the pilot, Emily was being transported to the medical center. She did not even realize it until they put her on a stretcher, her legs not responding as she did.  
Everything felt off, like the room was constantly changing or going back to where it was. She could not figure it out. Not until they tried to find any sort of external damage to her chest.  
The words were blurred, glitched, shifting. Constantly changing and pulsing and disappearing. Not even Doctor Ziegler could figure out what exactly was happening.  
Winston visited her, as she was coherent for a short while.  
He said he knew what happened.  
And that he could fix it.  
-  
She was there. Finally, she was there. Winston gave her an exact date: time, month, year. It felt disorienting, knowing that she was gone (but not quite) for such a long time.  
But she was finally there. For good. Hopefully.  
She found herself checking the clock frequently, feeling that every next second she could be whisked away to the late 1960's or something.  
The world felt stable, but shaky, as if she had just gotten off a boat.  
But when Emily came to the window, it clicked.  
She was actually there, the weight on her chest cemented her in this time. It was never meant to stop her, just to secure her.  
Her words had happened so many times, blinking in and out of existence, that whatever caused soulmate words to appear must have had a rough time.  
It didn't matter though, because she got to hug her beautiful soulmate with certainty.  
She wasn't going anywhen for a long time.  
And that was good enough.


End file.
